Rivals out of water
by White-meets-Green
Summary: Haru has a crush on his best friend and so does Rin. But so does someone else that they didn't expect would make a return...
1. Rivals Out Of Water

'_When you're ten, they call you a prodigy. When you're fifteen, you're a genius. Once you hit twenty, you're just an ordinary person.' _ Haru touched the pool wall and his best friend was there to pull him out like always. Haru grabbed a hold of his friends hand and was pulled out of the water. His deep blue eyes looked into emerald green. Haru couldn't deny it, he was in love with Makoto. '_Maybe I'm not ready to be ordinary…'_

In the changing rooms before joint practice, he was confronted by Rin. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting this. But what his rival was going talk about with him, was much unexpected.

"What do you want Rin?"

"Oh...nothing really, but I do know what you want." He said almost teasingly.

"Yeah and what's that?" Rin took a step closer to Haru and whispered in his ear,

"Makoto." Haru eyes widened a little after he heard the redhead say that.

"Is...is it that obvi-"

"Obvious? Very. I'm surprised Mr. Nice hasn't found out yet." Rin said in a quieter tone because they both knew that Makoto was just on the other side of the wall of lockers. "But…" Rin slowly started to walk away. "I won't let you win him." He said as he brushed by Haru's ear. '_Win him? He likes Makoto too?'_

Haru walked out of te locker room too meet Rin once again.

"Hey Haru, wanna race?" Haru walked over to him. "Ai, can you time us?" Rin handed Aiichirou a stopwatch. Haru and Rin took their positions on the starting block.

"Go!" Nitori yelled and they dove into the water. As they did, the Iwatobi boys watched with a few others from Samezuka.

_Click!_ The race between them was over and the raven-haired male won. That's when the gentle giant came and pulled him out of the water.

"Good job Haru-chan…" Rin got out of the pool and stood between him and Makoto. The brunet thought that Rin wanted to talk too Haru so he left.

"What was that for?" Haru was upset that Rin made Makoto leave.

"What? It's not like he left you for good." Haru couldn't imagine his life without Makoto. He wouldn't be on the swim team and he probably would barely go to school.

"So about Makoto…" Rin continued in a quieter voice. "Even though you two act like you're married, you aren't, so he's still up for grabs."

"Yeah and…?" Haruka knew where this was going.

"Well...anyone could ask him out. Me, you, hell even Ai could if he wanted."

"Doesn't mean he'll say yes." Haru knew Makoto better than anyone. But they never talked about sexuality, so he didn't know if Makoto even liked guys.

"But I was thinking…"Rin looked Haru dead in the eyes. "Maybe we could share him?"

"No." He said a bit too loud.

"Alright, alright. It was just a thought." Rin stood there, watching over when he was suddenly attacked by an energetic blond boy.

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa yelled when he hugged.

"Ahh! What is it Nagisa?!" Rin luckily pushed the shota off and catch his breath. Despite how little muscle that kid has, he has a strong.

"We're having a sleepover at Haru-chan's and you should come!" Nagisa smiled at the pair.

"We are?" Haru asked, at the same time Rin said "You are?"

"Yep!" Nagisa perked up. "Rei-chan and Mako-chan will be there too!"

"Then you can count on me being there." The redhead smiled, showing his shark like teeth.

"Yay!" Nagisa hugged him again. "Bring Ai-chan if he can come to!" With that, the blond boy left Rin alone.

"The sleepover?" in looked at Haru with an eyebrow raised.

"What about it?"

"Makoto's gonna be there…"

"And?"

"Anyone one of us could date him right then and there." Rin said in a teasing way.

"Even Nitori?" Haru said jokingly.

"Like hell Ai is coming with me! That kid has the most obvious crush on me."

"So date him." Haru looked away to watch Makoto. "It would be better to ask him out since you know he would say yes."

"You're just saying that so you can have Makoto!" Rin said louder than he wanted. "But I won't let that happen…" The redhead also ended up watching the orca.


	2. The Sleepover

_Knock Knock Knock._

Haru got up and walked away from his friends too open the door. Behind it stood the redhead.

"Rin-chan!"

"Rin-san."

"Hi Rin!"

All of them greeted the shark as he walked in, but brunets stood out the most to him. Rin set his duffle bag and sat next to Makoto.

"Rin, move. You're in my seat." Haru tried to shoo Rin away from his crush.

"It's okay Haru." Makoto moved closer to Rin, making the latter blush, too make room for Haru. The stoic boy tried to sit in the space created for him, but was very uncomfortable

"Makoto, I'm going to sit on you." Makoto's face became the brightest shade of red as Haruka moved to sit on his lap.

Rin was fuming.

"I can move Haru." He stood up and gestured for Haru to sit on the couch.

"No," Haru leaned his head onto Makoto's shoulder. "I'm fine here."

"Haru and Makoto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Nagisa sounded like a six year old but he didn't care. Besides, they were used to it by now.

"Nagisa-kun, that's no way to act-"

"Calm down Rei-chan...I'm just having some fun!"

Haru didn't mind Nagisa teasing about him and Makoto. It only fueled his fantasies. Rin, on the other hand, was pissed that Nagisa thinks Haru and Makoto should date, and him and Makoto. '_At least I show emotion…'_

"How about a movie?" Nagisa suggested and everyone agreed. They played rock, paper, scissors too see who picks the movie. Rin and Makoto chose rock, Rei picked paper, Nagisa and Haru picked scissors. It was down to Haru and Nagisa, with Nagisa looking very determined to pick a movie. Nagisa threw scissors again but Haru but him with rock.

"How does a scary movie sound?" He turned looked at the group and saw Makoto shudder.

"A-Are you sure Haru-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Yes…" He went back to sitting on the giants lap. "And drop the '-chan'."

As soon as the movie started, Makoto was clinging to the boy in his lap. Rin was more so jealous than angry at Haru. '_The movie isn't even that scary.' _Rin thought. He reached out to grab Makoto's hand and was surprised when his hand was then taken by the brunet. It calmed him down to at least know that Makoto still knew he was there.

The movie ended. Makoto was still holding onto Haru and death gripping Rin's hand. Rei was also hiding behind Nagisa, who was too engrossed in the movie to notice, and was muttering something about that not being beautiful. It was late but none of them were tired.

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Nagisa once again suggested something for them to do. "I'll go first! Rei-chan…" He looked at the nervous boy. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is your least favorite person in the room?" Rei didn't want to hurt anyone's feeling but when nagisa play truth od dare, you better do what he asks.

"Hmm…probably Rin-san."

"What?! Why me?" Rin barked back.

"You didn't make a beautiful first impression." Rei pushed up his glasses. "So Rin-san, truth or dare?"

"Umm...Dare."

"Okay I dare you…" Rei looked around the room for a possible dare. "To let someone draw on your face."

"Okay." It wasn't that bad of a dare, from someone who just admitted that he doesn't like him. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a marker, making sure that it wasn't permanent. "Who want to draw on my face?"

"I do." '_Of course Haru does.'_

Rin gave Haru the maker and sat back down. Haru went to work on his upper lip. When he was done, all the redhead could smell was the ink. The mustache Haru drew had the boys snickering.

"Makoto...Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Makoto couldn't lie so truth was always safe bet for him

"If you had to choose between me and Haru, who would you choose?" Rin knew Makoto would chose truth so he had his question picked out ahead of time.

"I don't know, Rin's a sexy bad boy and Haru's...Haru." After realizing what he said Makoto flushed from his ears to his neck. Rin was smiling but his jaw dropped. Makoto, Rin, and Haru were as red as a tomato.

An awkward quietness fell upon the group.

"I think it's time for bed." Makoto yawned.

The boys stood up and found places to sleep. Rei and Nagisa were going to sleep downstairs. Makoto and Rin were in Haru's room. Rin was on the extra futon and Haru was sleeping with Makoto.

'_I shouldn't of come here.'_ Rin was once again mad at the closeness Makoto and Haru have. He knows that they're childhood friends so they are going to be close, but it still made him angry. It gave Haru andavange, and Rin wanted Makoto.

He had a rough time sleeping knowing the his crush was in the same bed as his rival.

* * *

><p>CAN I JUST SAY THE EPISODE 10 GAVE ME THE FEELS?! Now that that's out of the way, I have school now so updates may not be as regular as they wereare. But I hope you guys liked the chapter!


	3. A New Challenger Approaches!

Rin awoke to an amazing smell of bacon, eggs, and something else he couldn't figure out. He rolled off the futon and saw that the other two were gone. As he walked down the stairs, the smell of breakfast was getting stronger. Rin reached the bottom and could hear the bacon sizzling on the pan. He also found out what the foreign was, mackerel.

_'Does Haru eat that for every meal? That doesn't sound healthy...'_ Rin grabbed a plate of food Makoto prepared for him and sat down with the rest of them.

"About time someone got up." Makoto teased.

"What do you mean? What time is it?"

"Eight fifteen..." Rei said. "We all woke up around seven forty-five."

"I wanted to cook breakfast for everyone!" Nagisa still had food stuffed in his mouth.

"But Haru reminded him that he can't cook, just like me," Makoto laughed while Nagisa pouted. "so we let Haru cook and he did an awesome job like always." Haru blushed slightly at the praise. Rin looked at Haru's plate and saw the mackerel.

"Haru, do you eat that for every meal?" Rin pointed to his plate.

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"It just doesn't sound healthy for someone to do that..."

After Rin's comment, the table went silent and only the sound of chewing could be heard.

"So what are the plans for today?" Nagisa asked no one in particular.

"Haru-chan and I and going to the beach today. Haruka gave Makoto a 'drop the -chan' look then gave Rinn a very small, mischievous smirk. The redhead almost choked on his food.

"H-How about I tag along as well. I don't have don't have to do anything today-"

"Don't you have to couch the swim team?" Rin was not going to let Haru have Makoto by himself today.

"I could probably have Sousuke do it." Rin wasn't sure if he could have someone else coach, but it was worth a shot.

"Oh okay then, beach trip for three it is." Haruka didn't approve of Rin coming wwith them but it made Makoto happy, so he let it slide.

At the beach Rin and Haru raced to the water, leaving Makoto to set up their place on the beach. Later, Rin came back to grab a drink.

"How's the water?" The brunet spoke up.

"It's great." Rin gulped down most of his drink. "Chose a good day to go to the beach."

Makoto and Rin sat in silence, watching the water.

"So you're still afraid of the ocean?"

"Yeah..." Makoto scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks for coming with us. I mean, we don't hang out that much and I didn't want to swim in the ocean but I would upset Haru if I didn't so...Thanks, again." Rin just looked at him. He was lost in the emeralds he had for eyes and couldn't form words.

Listen, Makoto, I-" He placed his hand on Makoto's and watched a tinge of pink appear on his cheeks. He was about to speak again but a certain black-haired boy interrupted him.

"Did we bring lunch Makoto?" He asked as he walked out of the water.

"Yeah we did." Makoto removed his hand from Rin's and started digging around for the bentos he brought.

"Tch." Rin clicked his tongue as Haru sat between him and the orca.

"Sorry Rin," Makoto apologized. "what were you saying?" Haru, now curious, also looked at him.

"Uhh...Nothing. I'll tell you another time."

"Okay." Makoto stood up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back."

"So what were you going to say to him?" Haru asked as Makoto walked away.

"Nothing." Rin refused to look at the latter.

"You were going to confess. I can tell." Haru said in a matter-of-fact tone. Rin choked on air. "Good thing I came when I did, I don't need you taking him away from me."

_'He's starting to sound like Nagisa...' _"He's not even yours anyway!" Rin yelled.

"Who's not even his?" Makoto said as he sneakily made his way to his friends.

_'Shit.' _"Ah, no one." Rin covered up the conversation him and Haru just had.

"Well, i'm ready to leave. It's already five and I have some homework to do." Makoto pointed out. They packed up and left, Rin waved them goodbye as he walked back to Samezuka.

Rin was complianing to Sousuke as soon as he arrived.

"I just don't know what to do Sousuke!" Rin buried his face in he pillow, muffling his scream.

"Just tell him how you feel." Sousuke sat on the edge of the bed.

"I tried that but Haru ruined it for me!"

"So take him somewhere Nanase can't intervene." Rin hit him with the pillow, not out of anger but happiness.

"Like a date!"

"Yeah I guess..." There was a pause before Sousuke started talking again. "Also, someone is coming to visit."

"Who is it? Your girlfriend?"

"Kisumi."

* * *

><p>So I feel like this has been more in Rin's POV, so i'll try to change it in the next chapter. REMINDER: School started so updates will be irregular but I will try to pump out chapters as fast as I can!<p>

Let's not talk about how Free! Eternal Summer is just making me so emotional...


	4. Teaming up (sorry for the wait!)

'_Damn Rin..._' Haru sat in his bath tub. '_Always messing with my time with Makoto._' He closed his eyes and slowly sank. '_He's my best friend, you should know that he'll pick me._' Haru sat under the water and didn't hear frantic steps sounding in his house. He eventually came up for breath and was surprised to see Nagisa, not Makoto.

"Hey Haru-chan!" The energetic little blond sat on the edge of the tub.

"What is it Nagisa?" Haru asked, sounding a little annoyed that his bath time was interrupted.

"Ehh? You I come to you just to get things?! I feel offended..." He crossed his arms and looked away, but it didn't last long as Nagisa did come for something. "Well...I do have something to ask you."

"Okay?" Haru looked at the petite blond.

"What's going on between you and Rin? I mean, we know that you're rivals and everything but..." Nagisa trailed off and Haru couldn't hear him.

"But what?"

"But you two have been acting very strange and I wanna know what's going on!" Nagisa raised his voice. Haru's eyes widened at the blonds voice.

"Nothing's happening between us..." '_Nagisa can't know about-_' He couldn't continue thinking as Nagisa spoke again.

"It involves Makoto and we know it does." '_We?_'

"Who's we?"

"Me and Rei-chan." '_Of course...'_

"Rin has a crush on Makoto-" Once again, the black-haired boy was interrupted.

"And you also have a crush on Makoto so you two are competing to see who can win his heart!" Nagisa smiled at him.

"Yeah..." Haru flushed a little at the thought of someone else knowing about his crush. "Where's Rei? He's normally with you..."

"He went to see Rin-chan and I came to see you!" /Oh god.../ "But now that I know what's going on..." Nagisa's smile turned a little unknowing, and that scared Haru. "I hope you can win Makoto over!" And with that, Nagisa left.

/Finnally,/ Haru sank into the water again. /I can-/ His phone went off. /Dammit!/

He once again came out of the water and reached his phone with wet fingers. Haruka didn't expect a text from the red head. And was even more surprised when he opened it.

Rin: _Kisumi's back._

* * *

><p>Rin sent a text to Haru, warning him about the dangers ahead.<p>

"Rin!" As soon as he turned to see who yelled his name, he hand an arm over his shoulder. "It's been a while buddy!" Rin was being shook by the taller boy.

"Yeah it..."/Speak of the devil.../ Rin pushed Kisumi off him. "Has."

"Rin-san!" A familiar voice rang through the air. "I have some questions for you." Rei walked up to Rin and was confused when he saw the other.

"Oh hey Rei, what's up?" Rin asked.

"I came to ask you something but..." Rei pointed at Kisumi and was obviously confused.

"This is Kisumi. He's Sousukes and mine friend." Rin introduced the pink haired boy. Kisumi wasted no time to sling his arm around Rei, making his glasses askew.

"Nice to meet you, Kisumi. I'm Rei." It came out shaky because of Kisumi's shaking. Rin pulled him off Rei.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Rin still grabbed onto Kisumi's arm.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you in private actually..."

"It's fine I can leave." Kisumi pulled his arm out of Rin's hold. "By the way Rin, do you know where Makoto is?" Kisumi gave the redhead a sly grin.

"No, I don't." He said through his teeth.

"Alright see ya later!" Kisumi waved and ran off.

"He reminds me of Nagisa...But anyway, what's going on between you and Haruka-senpai?"

"We're rivals..."

"I know that but something else has sparked between you two..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Haruka-senpai are obviously competing over something, I want to know what that something is because this isn't healthy for your relationship with Haruka-"

"You wanna know? Fine. Haru and I are both crushing on the same guy, that's all it is." Rin sounder angrier than he wanted to. That's when his phone rang.

Haru: _Team up? I won't let him have Makoto, I'm pretty sure you won't either._

Rin's eyes became bigger as he read the text from Haru.

"Why do you looked so surprised Rin-san?"

"It's nothing, just go back to Nagisa or something..." Rin walked away with his fingers brushing over the keyboard on his phone.

"Alright. Lets do it".

* * *

><p>He walked into the dorm and Sousuke was lying on the bottom bunk.<p>

"Sousuke," He nudged him with his foot. "move."

"Nope." Sousuke looked at Rin with one eye shut. "I'll only move if you ask Makoto on a date." Rin blushed furiously.

"That's too embarrassing!"

"Fine..." Sousuke stood up. "Throw down. If I win, you ask Makoto on a date. If you win, I'll never lay on the bottom bunk again."

"Okay." Rin cracked his knuckles. They got in position and threw their hands down. Rin threw rock and Sousuke chose paper.

"Guess you have to call him." Sousuke had a mischievous look. He handed the phone to Rin. Rin snatched it out out of his palm. He dialed Makoto's number.

"He's probably sleeping or with Haru-" The gentle hello on the other end told him other wise. "Hey Makoto. I was wondering if you might..."

He looked at Sousuke. The teal eyed boy shrugged. Rin shrugged back.

/_Rin? Are you still there?_/

"Yeah yeah... I wanted to ask if you wanted to go and see a movie?" Sousuke gave him a thumbs-up and nodded.

/_Sounds fun. But we'll have to go next weekend, I have school and stuff./_

"Works for me."

* * *

><p>I'm so so so so very sorry that I haven't updated this in so long! This was originally made on my iPod, so if there's any errors, that's probably why. School was cutting time for me. And the holidays are cutting even more time in now. But I'm happy I pumped this chapter out, I might put some of the the other works from my iPod on here so look out if those. Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

So I have a snapchat, kik, and instagram now. My usernames are in my bio


End file.
